


The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint is smarter than he looks.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 29
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “The lady doth protest too much, methinks.”  
> William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act III, Scene 2

“I told you. He is my friend. He’s only ever been my friend. There is nothing more,” Natasha said to Clint when he pressed her about Rogers as they were getting coffee first thing in the morning. 

She wished he’d drop it. He’d been going on and on about it since he saw them coming out of the supply closet last week. Had he never heard of people getting cleaning supplies?

He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t believe her either. She could tell by the side-eye he gave her when she turned to leave. 

“Leave it,” she said as she exited the kitchen.

She went to her quarters and opened her closet. She chose black leggings and am oversized t-shirt, one with an Iron Man chibi on it. She slipped on her running shoes and tapped on Rogers’ door as she passed it. She headed down to the bottom floor. 

“Ready to run?” she asked Steve as he came out the double glass doors onto the street with her. 

“Yeah. Clint asking questions again?” he asked her as they came out on Park Avenue. 

She nodded. 

They began to run and they ran all the way to a tiny little apartment down an alley that overlooked a bodega and a Chinese take-out. As soon as they were inside, Natasha began tugging at Steve’s shirt as he kissed her. She was working on his sweats when they fell back onto the bed. 

An hour later, they ran back to the same double doors in Stark Tower and headed up to the communal kitchen for something to eat. 

Clint sat at the table smirking. “Where you been?”

“We went out for a run,” Natasha told him. 

“Next time, you might want to check your shirt before you come back,” he said to her. 

She looked down and she had t-shirt on inside out. And backwards. 

Neither man said a word to her as she stalked from the room, but Clint’s shoulders were shaking with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
